At the Beginning
by PWNAGENINJA
Summary: "I thought you were the type to fight for things important to you! How on earth could you have let Usui-kun get taken by another girl!"    "What?"  Please send in next letter :D
1. At the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama, If I did I would be pretty rich instead of writing random fics :p nor do I own the song At the Beginning.

Just so you know this is my first time so its kinda uhm ok ish... Hope you enjoy

btw i dunno if i could continue this as a story so let me know

Peace out! PWNAGE NINJA

* * *

><p><em>We were strangers<em>_  
><em>_Starting out on a journey__  
><em>_Never dreaming__  
><em>_What we'd have to go through__  
><em>_Now here we are__  
><em>_And I'm suddenly standing__  
><em>_At the beginning with you_

We didn't know each other, until that fateful day in the alley. You just happened to be walking by on your way home and you saw me at my work dressed as a maid. I didn't even imagine all the trouble you would cause me. You sent my emotions in disarray and broke down the walls that I'd put up. After all these years of knowing you, we can finally be together. Baka Usui do you know how difficult you make life for me sometimes?

_No one told me__  
><em>_I was going to find you__  
><em>_Unexpected__  
><em>_What you did to my heart__  
><em>_When I lost hope__  
><em>_You were there to remind me__  
><em>_This is the start_

I never thought I would ever meet someone who could destroy my peaceful life. But you came into my world by mistake and took control of all my thoughts and emotions. Those times when my family made me feel deserted and useless, all the insults and sarcasm. You were always there for me in your own way. You saw straight through my mask of indifference and always knew what I was feeling. Your endless support and love has gotten me through all my mess. Now I can finally start my life but with you by my side.

_And..._

_Life is a road__  
><em>_And I want to keep going__  
><em>_Love is a river__  
><em>_I wanna keep flowing__  
><em>_Life is a road__  
><em>_Now and forever__  
><em>_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there__  
><em>_When the world stops turning__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em>_When the storm is through__  
><em>_In the end I wanna be standing__  
><em>_At the beginning with you__  
><em>

Usui knelt on the floor while holding out a small velvet box. "Ayuzawa Misaki. Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>And that's that hope you enjoyed (please review for a first timer)<p>

Peace out PWNAGE NINJA


	2. Battlefield

Battlefield

Yo all. Its me again and this time I am back with a new song fic. I have decided to make this fanfic into a song fic from a-z. so each time I am going to use a new song. Most will be random oneshots, and they may or may not follow the story. So this one here is set during the time Miyazono-sensi is trying to convince Usui to come to Miyabigaoka, and Misaki misinterprets and all that mess.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first ever reviewers Vividpixie, ChocoChip7, orcarina, silent romantic, aaaanndd, 143Maid-sama. Thank you to all who bothered to review a new writers work. I really appreciate it :D After my first review I went around grinning like a complete idiot. So thanks tons for this all the great comments.

So anyhoooss now I need you guyz's help. I am accepting song titles from everyone to write my next chapter on. Its not on whoever reviews first its more on who's song I can relate to this story or if I can actually come up with something to match that song. And sometimes I may come up with my own song (highly unlikely unless i've already decided it). So I cry out to all music fans to give me great and awesome songs to match this cute and funny couple.  
>Thanks everyone :D<p>

Peace out PWNAGE NINJA!

DISCLAIMER: (almost forgot) I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA (or else i might have been better at writing and art for sure). Nor do I own the song Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

* * *

><p><em>Don't try to explain your mind<em>  
><em>I know what's happening here<em>

Damn you Usui. What the hell are you doing! Ignoring me like this. Wait, why am I even asking. I knew from the beginning you would leave me. All guys are the same. Then why on earth does my chest hurt so much! Argh, I know why, I was just a toy wasn't I. The one you're really interested in is Miyazono-sensi right? Don't even try to deny it I saw you two talking and she called you Takumi! Seriously!

_One minute it's love_  
><em>And suddenly it's like a battlefield<em>

We were perfectly fine just a little while ago. Now why are you ignoring me! Why do I even care! Damn it why do I feel like crying?

_One word turns into a war_  
><em>Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?<em>  
><em>My world's nothing when you don't<em>  
><em>I'm not here without you<em>  
><em>Can't go back now<em>

I'm sorry Auyzawa I know this is hard. Don't worry we'll pull through this somehow. I know I can't say it to you yet but… my world is nothing without you. And I will come back just wait and see.

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing_  
><em>Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again<em>  
><em>Why we gotta fall for it now<em>

_I never meant to start a war_  
><em>You know I never wanna hurt you<em>  
><em>Don't even know what we're fighting for<em>

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
><em>A battlefield, a battlefield?<em>  
><em>Why does love always feel like a battlefield<em>  
><em>A battlefield, a battlefield?<em>  
><em>Why does love always feel like<em>

I can't do anything Auyzawa. I'm trying to figure things out. My family is trying to force me to do things I don't want to. I didn't mean to hurt you. There's so much going on…I trust you but I just don't know how to say anything to you.

_Can't swallow our pride_  
><em>Neither of us wanna raise that flag<em>  
><em>If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose<em>  
><em>What we had, oh no<em>

Damn you stupid Usui. Why are you trying so hard to win the basketball game. I was right wasn't I. You just don't want to lose her to all the other guys. Damn it and I actually fell for it. For a second I actually believed that you liked me. Damn you baka perverted outer space alien. I knew you were a darn playboy. I don't even know whether I should go and talk to you with you not talking to me at all. I know something is wrong why don't you just trust me?

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<br>Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<p>

I guess you better go and get your armor  
>(Get your armor)<br>Get your armor  
>I guess you better go and get your armor<br>(Get your armor)  
>Get your armor<br>I guess you better go and get your

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
><em>(Oh, oh, oh)<em>  
><em>And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright<em>  
><em>'Cause baby, we don't have to fight<em>  
><em>And I don't want this love to feel like<em>

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
><em>Why does love always feel like a battlefield<em>  
><em>A battlefield, a battlefield<em>

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war_  
><em>You know I never wanna hurt you<em>  
><em>Don't even know what we're fighting for<em>  
><em>(Fighting, fighting for)<em>

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
><em>A battlefield, a battlefield?<em>  
><em>Why does love always feel like a battlefield<em>  
><em>A battlefield, a battlefield?<em>

_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
><em>(Get your armor)<em>  
><em>Get your armor<em>  
><em>I guess you better go and get your armor<em>  
><em>(Get your armor)<em>  
><em>Get your armor<em>

_Why does love always feel like?_  
><em>Why does love always feel like?<em>  
><em>A battlefield, a battlefield<em>

_I never meant to start a war_  
><em>Don't even know what we're fighting for<em>  
><em>I never meant to start a war<em>  
><em>Don't even know what we're fighting for<em>

Usui watched as Misaki smiled happily at Shintani and congratulated him for doing so well. He was pissed, really pissed. Was she trying to make him jealous! Well it was working, he wanted to rip that Sanshita fly in half for even going near his beloved Misaki. He stood away from the wall he was leaning on and walked away.

* * *

><p>And after this we all know what happens. Misaki being the awesome one she is full of determination heads out to Usui's apartment and gets him to fess up what's wrong. And we also have the adorable moment where he blushes and she kisses him.<p>

Hope you guyz liked my continuation ish thing. Please Review and send in your songs for the letter C so I can get writing.

Peace out! PWNAGE NINJA


	3. Can't Take Me

HELLO TO THE WORLD!

Yesh yesh i know i'm a horrible person :(. so sorry that i'm updating after uhm a month or so... sigh all i can say is that after i wrote the other one my exams started and then i became kinda lazy and writer's block. And now i have summer school so uhm... ya i know i suck.

but I will try to update reallllly soon this time maybe even tomorrow or tonight. (If I get a new song for d :p)

anyhooos so sorry this is late hope you enjoy (btw thanks to ChocoChip7 for her ideas for c sorry i didn't take them i kinda want to avoid a lot of mushy touchy stuff. I rated this fic k+ so i want to avoid that stuff. no worries if i make a new fanfic then i will make it more uhm lovey dovey...

don't forget to send in your songs for the letter d! (and check out my poll on my page) THANKS AGIAN :D

until then PEACE OUT!

PWNAGENINJA

AHHH I FORGOT AGAINNN! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA NOR THE SONG CAN"T TAKE ME!

* * *

><p><em>Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night<em>

Usui climbed out the window and landed with a muted thud onto the well manicured grass. Just as he landed he ran to the edge of the yard and reached the 15 foot wall. He backed up a bit and then ran towards the wall. He ran up the wall and reached out and grabbed the top. He hauled himself out and jumped over the other side of the wall. He was out, and there was no way they were going to trap him in those walls ever again.

_Get it out - check it out_  
><em>I'm on my way and I don't feel right<em>

Misaki looked over her shoulder as she walked through the subway station. Something was wrong. There were more men in suits then there should be. No scratch that, men in suits with glasses and bald heads. She could see their bulging muscles through their shirts and the outline of pistols under the jackets. _Dang it_ she thought as she swerved past people and barely made it into the doors. She promised Usui she would try to get away from them and they would both leave this crazy mess behind at last.

_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact_  
><em>It's OK - I'll find a way<em>  
><em>You ain't gonna take me down no way<em>

Usui quickly texted Misaki the location he wanted them to meet. He was sitting on the bench in a secluded grove of trees waiting for his Misaki to arrive. Yes _his _Misaki. They had been married for almost a year now. So she officially belonged to him. But of course the evil stepmother had to come and ruin everything. Well in this situation it was Misaki's step father. Their companies were rivals of each other and of course they fell in love. Man what a total Romeo and Juliet situation. He smiled as he sat under _their _tree waiting for her to arrive. He grinned as he remembered Misaki's step-fathers face when he saw them together.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_  
><em>Dont' push me - I'll fight it<em>  
><em>Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no<em>  
><em>If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride<em>  
><em>You can't come uninvited<em>  
><em>Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no<em>  
><em>You can't take me I'm free<em>

Misaki was in trouble they had found her. _Dang it!_She thought as she dodged through the late night crowd. She needed to lose them. And right now by the looks of it. She was getting closer to her meeting point with Usui. She ran into the amusement park and quickly paid for entrance. She then texted Usui, "Meet me at the ferris wheel". She then ducked into the women's bathroom and waited a few minutes before heading outside again. She saw the love of her life standing in line and staring straight at her. His face showed horror as he began to run toward her. She stared confused before she was suddenly knocked unconscious by someone from behind.

_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on_  
><em>And what's this holding me?<em>  
><em>I'm not where I supposed to be<em>  
><em>I gotta fight another fight<em>  
><em>I gotta fight will all my might<em>  
><em>I'm getting out , so check it out<em>  
><em>Ya, you're in my way<em>  
><em>So you better watch out<em>

Usui was running once again but this time to the lair of the lion. He'd had enough of Misaki's step dad getting in their way. He'd called Gerard to come and help him negotiate. Usui's family was perfectly happy that Usui and Misaki married, it was just Misaki's step dad… that seemed to hate them so much.

He arrived at the building just a sleek black limo arrived. It was a Hummer limo van Gerard's favourite. Gerard stepped out carefully and walked purposefully to the door. Usui caught up to him and they both knocked down the door together. Alarms went off and body guards began to appear in the hall. Usui raised his hands in surrender and said "I just want to talk to Hotaru san." The body guards stepped aside confused as to why the two heirs of the Walker empire would feel the need to knock down the door. Usui and Gerard walked to the study and saw the door was locked. Inside though they could see Misaki arguing with her step dad. They leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

Misaki came to in the place she most dreaded. Her step father's office. Used to be her father's…but that's been a few years now. She sat up in her chair and saw the tall leather chair swivel around to face her. Her step father's face looked slightly smug as he stared at her.

"What do you want?" hissed Misaki as she leaned forward in her seat.

"I want you to divorce that idiot Walker's son and marry Shintani's son." He said with his hands folded neatly on the table.

Misaki stared in disbelief "h h how did you know?" she stuttered in surprise.

"Well it was quite obvious seeing as you two were engaged when your mother and I got married" he said.

_Damn_ thought Misaki as she glared angrily at her father. "What if I refuse?" she asked defiantly?

Hotaru smirked and replied "Then the media gets hold of some embarrassing secrets of the poor Walker family…" he let go with a sly smile. Misaki glared at him with her eyes filled with hatred. Ever since her mother died she had no one else to protect her from the evil grasp of her step father. She died in a mysterious accident a few months after her and Hotaru got married.

Misaki stared at him with comprehension in her eyes. "You killed her…and my dad. They both got into freak accidents. Why didn't I see this before?" Hotaru just kept the smile on his face. "Took you long enough. I thought you were intelligent."

"Well here's a surprise for you" came Takumi's voice. Misaki whirled around "Takumi!" she called out with joy. He opened his arms for her and she ran into his hug. Gerard just rolled his eyes at the couple's lovey dovey.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "What surprise?" he asked. "This surprise." Gerard just dropped a file onto the desk. "According to this Auyzawa san's will, the entire company and fortune were to be left to Misaki and Suzuna."

"B b but this wasn't the will that she had signed" he stuttered. "Of course it is, the other one was just a fake. A very good forger and a bribed lawyer can do anything for you. So I guess this means that you're going to the authorities" said Gerard.

Behind him police men walked in handcuffed Hotaru and took him out. As he passed by Misaki she said "You know, I would have never given in to you. I would have stayed with Takumi no matter what. Why do you think I never ran away even after you kept abusing me? Cause I knew if I did It'd be giving up. So there you have it never and I mean never mess with Usui Misaki!"

Takumi grinned as he heard her last name " So I see you've officially changed it" he said with a smirk. She glared at him with a blush on her cheeks "Obviously you baka! I am married to you." At that the people around turned and stared. "You're married to Usui Takumi?" asked a maid in surprise. Misaki's blush grew "I uhm I…" Usui cut her off "Yes she is. She's been married to me for about a year. We just chose to hide it from everyone until we solved the problem of her step father."

Around them cameras and reporters began to gather as they heard about the commotion at Auyzawa's home. They all heard Takumi's proclamation of their marriage and were all crowding in to speak to them. Misaki sighed as the reporters began to stuff the mics into her and Takumi's faces.

Takumi smiled softly at his wife, knowing that now they would never have anyone come in between their love again. He reached out and held her small hand in his own. And together they turned to face the world.

* * *

><p>Ya i know it kinda went off the songish... well i tried but you know writer's block :P<p>

Please send in your next songs hope to hear from you guyz soon!

PEACE OUT  
>PWNAGENINJA!<p> 


	4. Don't Forget

HELLO ALL! IT IS I THE ONE AND ONLY! Ok i know i should so not be talking like that especially if i'm submitting a story like a few weeks late.

Wellll my only excuse is that i had summer school and that no one sent me a song... so poor little me had to find one all by my little self...ok now i just sound stupid. But seriously guyz i had no songs for the letter d it brought my author spirit down :( and i didn't feel like writing...and i couldn't think of how to make a story based on the song that I chose.

Anyhoos I tried my best and I hope you guyz like it :) i did my best only for you my awesome readers :D!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my continuous readers and reviewers ChocoChip7, Orcarina, SweetH347, and Vividpixie. I really appreciate you guyz reviewing my every chapter, it gives me hope ;). And i;d also like to thank my other reviewers (if there are others...sorry i'm not sure...i'm kinda zoned out nowadays...especially with physics equations... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh magnetism is affecting my braiiiiiiiinnnnnn)

Anyhoos I hope you guyz enjoy :D

Peace out PWNAGENINJA

Discalimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama nor the song Don't forget by Demi Lovato

(and I wish her all the best with recovery :) )

* * *

><p>Don't Forget<p>

(Demi Lovato)

* * *

><p><em>Did you forget<em>_  
><em>_That I was even alive__  
><em>_Did you forget__  
><em>_Everything we ever had__  
><em>_Did you forget__  
><em>_Did you forget__  
><em>_About me_

Usui had left to England four years ago. He left without a word and didn't even leave anything behind. He just disappeared, transferred out of Seika. I thought you said you were going to Miyabiagoka? What is this you baka? Am I really not that important to you? I thought you were different from my father. I can't believe I trusted you, I can't believe I fell to your stupid tricks. But even now, even now I can't forget about you.

Misaki fell to the floor crying. It had been four years but even then it hurt like it was just yesterday. She couldn't forget, couldn't leave it all behind. She wiped her eyes and stood up. She reached into her closet and got out her work clothes. Misaki had become a psychologist and worked to help people who couldn't understand their problems. Funny thing was, she couldn't understand her own, but helping people lessened the hole in heart little by little. She walked into the office and said hello to Sakura (she was her secretary).

"Oh Misa-chan a patient is waiting for you inside." "Arigatou Sakura!" Misaki walked into her room and set her things on her desk as she looked up she saw the last and first person she wanted to see.

_Did you regret__  
><em>_Ever standing by my side__  
><em>_Did you forget__  
><em>_What we were feeling inside__  
><em>_Now I'm left to forget__  
><em>_About us__  
><em>

Usui looked up to see the love of his life standing in front of him "Ayuzawa?" he asked. He saw her grit her teeth and force a smile. "Hello Mr. Usui, I am Dr. Ayuzawa. How may I help you today?" she said politely pretending she didn't know him. She sat down across from him and kept the polite, professional smile on her face.

Usui was shocked. _How can she act so calm? Did she forget who I am?_ His heart stung as he saw her smile. He could see the pain concealed behind her eyes, and could feel the regret emanating from her. _You regret being with me_ he thought painfully. _Well I can't blame her, I was the one that left, but I thought with my letter she might wait for me but…I guess it reminded her too much of her father. _Usui was so preoccupied with his thoughts that Misaki had to call his name several times to get his attention. "Mr. Usui are you alright?" He shook his head as he was pulled out of his revere.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He said quietly looking down at his clenched fists. "So Mr. Usui as I was saying how can I help you?" she repeated her previous statement. "I didn't come here as a patient. I came back as I promised but it seems that you don't feel the same anymore."

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song__  
><em>_You can't forget it__  
><em>

Misaki's smile froze on her face and shock began to replace it. _Promised? What the hell is he talking about? He just left, that idiot just left and now he has the nerve to come back here and say he promised_! Misaki's face turned hard as her mind whirred with thoughts. "What are you talking about Mr. Usui? I have no idea who you are, I am just meeting you for the first time today, and I'm pretty sure you're just remembering someone else that looks like me." She calmed herself down and hid her emotions behind her polite smile mask.

_So now I guess__  
><em>_This is where we have to stand__  
><em>_Did you regret__  
><em>_Ever holding my hand__  
><em>_Never again__  
><em>_Please don't forget__  
><em>_Don't forget__  
><em>

_Damn she really does regret. I know she hasn't forgotten the surprise said it all. _Usui remembered all the moments they had laughed together held hands, kissed. All their joyous moments and she'd left them all behind. _Gerrad was right_ he though with a sinking feeling. _She really did move on but then why does she seem so…defensive. As if trying to protect herself from me. Especially with that mask of hers. I wonder…was Gerrard wrong? I need to find out what she feels about me. _ "Well Dr. Ayuzawa I apologize I guess you're right. You just remind me of my girlfriend, I haven't seen her in 4 years but I still really miss her. So you just shocked me." He said with a smile.

The game was on. Usui was once again going to force out what Misaki felt but this time it wouldn't be as easy as a kiss on the forehead. He almost grinned in anticipation. _Ayuzawa you never cease to amaze me, even now you have me excited to chase you once again_. His face then turned serious. "Dr. Ayuzawa I came to you today because I need help. The person I love cannot remember me anymore, and if she does she is for some reason too upset with me to come back to me."

_We had it all__  
><em>_We were just about to fall__  
><em>_Even more in love_

_Than we were before__  
><em>_I won't forget__  
><em>_I won't forget__  
><em>_About us__  
><em>

Misaki was confused, _There was another girl he loved? I knew it Gerard was right! _She returned her thoughts to Usui's predicament. "Well Mr. Usui have you tried talking to her?" she asked.

"Yes but she's pretending she doesn't know me. I don't understand why."

"Was there something you did that may have hurt her." she questioned again. He thought for a moment. "Well…I did leave her for four years. I sent her a letter about why and when I'd be back but my brother told me that she wasn't interested in me anymore. So I guess he's right…" Misaki thought for a moment and posed a question "Who did you choose to give the letter to?"

"My brother of course."

"Does your brother perhaps have feelings for your girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of, but he did tell me that she might have feelings for someone else."

The two lapsed into silence with Misaki trying to play the situation in her head. She completely ignored who Usui was talking about, she just took it as a normal case. "Did you perhaps not do something that you were supposed to do before you left?"

"What do you mean" asked Usui confused.

"Well" said Misaki "maybe she was expecting you to propose to her, maybe that's why she's so upset."

Misaki remembered with a jolt that she was also hoping for Usui to propose to her but sadly enough that was not the case.

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song__  
><em>_You can't forget it__  
><em>

Usui pondered what Misaki had just said. Maybe, maybe that's what she was upset about…"But Dr. Ayuzawa, would that be enough to make her ignore me and pretend she didn't know me?"

"Was your girlfriend emotional?" "No not at all, she was a very tough person." Usui responded with a chuckle.

"Then no, you're right she shouldn't have had such a huge reaction." "Then why is she still ignoring me. Especially when I'm sitting right in front of her after four years. On the exact day that I promised. Why are you still ignoring me Misaki?"

Misaki froze, so he was talking about her the entire time. _But what letter? Why on earth would I be interested in anyone else? What the hell is going on?_

"Well Mr. Usui did you ever think that maybe you forgot to leave that letter for your girlfriend. Maybe she lived four years of her life thinking that the man she loved had left her for another girl. Maybe he should have tried to contact her and at least have tried to ask her what was going on?" The tears were behind her eyelids. This had been held inside for too long. "Maybe just maybe she had no idea why her boyfriend left her, especially when he claims to have sent a letter that she never got!"

_Somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song__  
><em>_You can't forget it__  
><em>_At all__  
><em>

Understanding dawned on Usui's face. _Misaki never got the letter! Gerard has been playing with us. He told Misaki that I left for another rich girl and he told me she no longer had feelings for me no wonder!_

"Ayuzawa you never got my letter. It was never given to you by Gerard, it wasn't me it was him playing us for fools. Just to break us up!"

Misaki clenched her teeth "And why should she believe that, especially when you didn't even try to contact her at all? And also when every day she saw your face on some stupid magazine with a new girl each time? How would you have felt? How would she know that you're telling the truth!"

Usui realized that Misaki was still talking about herself in third person. She was still pretending not to know him. He decided to play along with her to catch her at the end.

"She should believe me because this is the contract that my family made me agree to." Usui threw down official looking papers. He opened them to a certain page. "It says here, Misaki Ayuzawa will not be harmed and you will be allowed to join her after four years of working with us. But during that time you may not contact her or else this contract will no longer be valid."

Misaki just stared at Usui with her mouth slightly open as realization dawned on her. Seeing her surprise Usui leaned forward for the capture. He pressed his lips onto hers and held put his arms around her. He sighed in contentment as the familiar soft lips were on his again and after a while they began to return the kiss.

After a few moments they broke apart both breathing slightly harder. "Now do you remember me Dr. Ayuzawa?" Usui asked as he leaned his forehead onto hers.

_And at last__  
><em>_All the pictures have been burned__  
><em>_And all the past__  
><em>_Is just a lesson that we've learned__  
><em>_I won't forget__  
><em>_I won't forget us__  
><em>

Misaki was shocked this was not what she expected. She never knew Usui would do something like this just for her. He left just to protect her, so that after they could stay together forever.

She looked at him shyly and responded "Yes Takumi…I remember you."

Hearing those words his heart swelled with happiness and joy. _Yes! Finally we can be together. And this time without any pesky families to get in the way._ "Well Misaki now since you've built up yourself quite a name, my family should have no problem with use being together."

She smiled as he pulled her around the desk into his warm embrace. "Ya…that's great"

Usui let go of her after a moment and began fishing around in his pocket for something. "What are you looking for?" asked Misaki. He didn't answer but his expression showed that he had found whatever it was.

Usui bent down on one knee and held Misaki's left hand in his own while pulling out a velvet box. He opened the box with his right thumb and asked the question he'd been wanting to for four years. "Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?"

Misaki's joy was too much to be contained she leaned forward and lightly pecked him on the lips. "Yes" she said her eyes burning brightly. Usui placed the ring on her finger and stood up. He then pulled her into an embrace. He was never letting go. Not now, not never. Misaki was his, for good and no one was going to try and pull them apart ever again.

_Later…_

As the two walked out of the office they heard the ending lyrics of a song play…

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song__  
><em>_But you won't sing along__  
><em>_You've forgotten__  
><em>_About us_

"Well Misaki I hope you never forget again. Unless of course you'd like me to punish you..." Usui left the suggestion hanging and smirked as he saw Misaki's face flush.

"You wish baka!" Her face then turned serious "I'm glad you didn't forget Takumi, and I'm sorry for not believing you at first."

Usui held Misaki's face in his hands "It's ok Misaki. I don't blame you at all. And I hope that you would forgive me for thinking that you had forgotten and regretted singing our song."

Misaki smiled as tears of joy flowed down her face as she hugged Usui tightly.

"I will never forget our song."

* * *

><p>Well peoplez hope you liked :) Please send in songs for the letter e cause seriously i don't know any. I will try to update soon but don't count on it as I have exams coming up :(<p>

so see you with the next chapter :)

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	5. Ever the Same

HEYYY EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEE IT IS I ONCE MORE. AND AS I PROMISED THE FIRST OF TWO CHAPTERS BEING RELEASED IS HERE. SPECIAL THANKS TO Vividpixie for the song Ever the Same. And thanks to all my reviewers its only cause of you guyz that I had the motiavtion to write the two chapters. The other one will be submitted by tomorrow for you all to read. So once again thanks a bunch :D

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama nor Ever the Same

* * *

><p><em><span>Ever the Same by: Rob Thomas<span>_

* * *

><p>The first time I met her was in the training class and the first thought in my mind was <em>what the hell is a girl doing here? This is an assassin's class!<em> As the training continued she'd always end up at the top or at least second to top. I was always the best. Even then she gave me a ton of trouble. Always giving her all and never giving up though she was surrounded by guys twice her size. She was tiny; a mere 164 cm while everyone else around her was at least 6 ft. She was also petite.

I found that out while we were training together. We had to practice hand to hand combat, and since we were the best we always practiced together. Not that I wanted to of course. I hated hitting a girl. In the beginning I held back but after she beat me down I always gave her my all. She deserved it. Anyways that day she looked pretty sick and tired. She was the only girl here this year and she talked to no one. So I didn't know her very well. So I gave her a roundhouse kick to the head and she had her arm up to block it but suddenly I missed. I thought she dodged but to my surprise she had collapsed. I was shocked. I never thought that the demon girl would ever fall. (She was always the quiet kind but everyone was scared of her anyways). So I picked her up and damn was she light.

I carried her up to her room. The key was in her backpack so I grabbed it and opened the door. The room was surprising. Not girly at all but not totally tomboyish either. Just different…It had pictures of her family and her own drawings. It was a really cute room. The guys never got this stuff! Damn sexist teachers.

Anyways that's how I got to know her, the demon Ayuzawa.

_We were drawn from the weeds__  
><em>_We were brave like soldiers__  
><em>_Falling down under the pale moonlight__  
><em>_You were holding to me__  
><em>_Like a someone broken__  
><em>_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now__  
><em>

It was our hundredth assignment together. We had both graduated with top marks and were immediately given a job offer as a pair by some rich famous family. The Walker family…my family. So here we were on to assassinate or scare to death preferable some guy who wouldn't listen to my father's wish to sell the company. We were dropped off at the mall near his mansion home at Champs Elysees. Ya I know the dude's got class. Well I owned a mansion here too but I only snuck in there sometimes. The Walker family didn't want people to know of my existence, I was just a ghost, an assassin.

We walked casually down the street holding hands pretending to be lovers (only one of us was pretending). By this time I'd already got feelings for this little demon/angel. We'd gotten to know each other pretty well by this time and ya I started to fall for her. Pretty darn hard if I do say so myself. Anyways the man's name was Ayazki and he was usually a great partner of the Walker company, but this time he'd done something they didn't like and I, the bad boy of the family was sent to set things straight.

We walked around for a bit waiting for people to start leaving and to watch for tails. Seeing that there were none we walked into the side alley. We ditched our outer clothing and left it hidden inside a garbage can. Not like a usual burglar, obviously not. We're assassins remember we hid it with extreme caution and precision. We then slipped in through the side door that a spy had left open for us. Our techie back at Walker mansion had already started feeding loop to the cameras. So we were in, unseen, and now on our way.

As we were about to turn the corner we heard voices approaching us. Ayuzawa moved in front of me with her aesthetic darts ready. As the two servants came around she shot them both before they could see us. I came around her to help lift them out of the way. We hid them in the servants quarters and stripped them of their uniforms. Ayuzawa took the cute maid uniform and I, the handsome butler uniform.

"You shouldn't wear that you know." Ayuzawa said "And why not?" I asked.

"Cause the girls around will faint and swoon at the sight of you." Hmm true that. "Then what should I do o great misa-chan" I said teasingly.

"Don't call me misa-chan!" She said with a glare. "But your dressed as a maid now and boy does it suit you." I said while looking at her slender legs showing under the dress. She glared and walked out of the room "Whatever you pervert let's get going.

We both walked carefully to the boss's office and grabbed the platters with his order in them. We walked past the security guards in front of his office and entered the room. It was huge and intricately decorated. Plants were growing all around and it was really beautiful. Not at all what I expected. We placed the platter on the desk, and then walked to the other side of the table where the large chair was turned around to face. We both covered our faces and pulled out our daggers and placed them on his neck. "Freeze" Ayuzawa commanded.

The man didn't even flinch. "How may I be of service?" he asked. "You know what we need." I said in a hard voice. "But of course, the infamous ghosts of the Walker clan. How do you do?" "Great thanks" I said sarcastically. "And how about you…Misaki?" I saw her dagger drop in shock. Her eyes were wide with fear and recognition. I looked at her confused when suddenly she backed off and ran out the door.

I glared at the guy in the seat, "Well you know what we want so you might as well give it to us now". He just smiled serenely and handed me an envelope. "Here is what you wanted right? So now you may leave, and give Misaki this as well. The man's voice seemed remorseful and upset and his eyes were full of unshed tears. I backed away from him and followed Misaki out. I met her back at the garbage bins and saw her curled into a corner. She had her arms around her legs and she seemed to be crying.

This was the first time I had seen her cry.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart__  
><em>_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down__  
><em>

I walked up to her and carefully put my arms around her. She jerked up in surprise and glared at me through her tears. "Let go of me." She said in an icy tone. "Not until you tell me whats wrong"

"And why do I have to tell you?" She said with venom. I stared at her face for a moment then replied "Cause I'm the only person you have to talk to." Her head dropped with submission as she realised that what he said was true.

And so began the tale of the Ayuzawa Misaki.

_Fall on me__  
><em>_Tell me everything you want me to be__  
><em>_Forever with you forever in me__  
><em>_Ever the same__  
><em>

"I was a young girl" she began "when my father began to change. From being the loving and kind man he was he became the treacherous and abusive business man that he is. After he completely became the heir of my grandfather's business he put a lot of pressure on me being the first child. But a few years back he crossed the line. He beat my mother in anger that she didn't let me go to meet a rich business man's son that was interested in me. He said that it was a business opportunity wasted and all these other things. I came in to try and protect her but he then threw a punch at me. I was bruised and scratched up but I'd had enough. I left that night with the help of my dear caretaker Satsuki san. I escaped my life and changed my last name to Ayuzawa. Since then I have stayed away from my family in fear that my return may cause everyone to be hurt again. It was because I kept screwing up that he hurt mom or Suzuna. And here I am now out to threaten my own father…and he recognized me. The Walker clan will have no use for me now." She covered her face in anguish and began to cry.

I held her tight in my arms as her form shook with sobs. "Shhh. It's ok Ayuzawa. They don't need to know anything. I won't tell them anything." She had stopped crying by now but she kept her head down. She raised it slowly "Would you really Usui?" She asked almost desperately. I suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. I closed my eyes in contentment as I felt her soft lips on mine. Man I've wanted to do this for so long now. After a few moments she began to kiss back. We soon broke the kiss due to lack of breath. "Does that answer your question?" I smirked. She blushed prettily making her look even more adorable. I stood up and offered her my hand. "Shall we?" She smiled lightly. "Let's.

And that was the beginning of our relationship.

_We would stand in the wind__  
><em>_We were free like water__  
><em>_Flowing down__  
><em>_Under the warmth of the sun__  
><em>_Now it's cold and we're scared__  
><em>_And we've both been shaken__  
><em>_Hey, look at us__  
><em>_Man, this doesn't need to be the end__  
><em>

We continued to be together and stayed strong and loyal to each other. I her perverted alien and she was my cute little maid. We were succeeding in all our missions and our bond just kept getting stronger. By this time I had been introduced to the world as the second heir of the Walker and Usui companies since my brother Gerard was sick. So now Misaki had a lot of competition to keep me to herself. But of course knowing her it worked.

We just had our first trip to the amusement park and we were both flushed and full of excitement. It was the first time I had ever been to an amusement park and it was tonnes of fun. Misaki was grinning at me as she pulled me along to the water park. "So Misa-chan are you that excited to show me your new bikini at the water park?" She punched me on the head with the hand she was holding. "You perverted baka! Why the hell would I do that?" I just grinned as we kept walking.

We spent the entire day enjoying ourselves and running around playing. And now it was finally time to go. As we walked out of the park there was someone waiting for Misaki. Two bodyguards were standing near a limo. Just as we were about to pass by someone stepped out of the door. A guy about my age stepped out. He had brown hair and a scar on his cheek. Misaki's grip on my hand tightened and she clenched her teeth. I saw her tense glance at the boy that had stepped out. I pulled her behind me and stood facing the boy coming towards us.

"What do you want?" I asked. He just smiled pleasantly "Hello Misaki-san. My name is Shintani Hinata do you remember me?" Misaki gasped "You-kun?" He grinned at her and said "Yup!"

"What are you doing here You-kun?" she asked. The smile dropped from his face. He held out an envelope. I reached out and gave it to Misaki. She opened it and began to read. She stared at the paper for a few moments before she turned to the Sanshita boy. "Is this a joke?" she shouted at him. "What the hell does he think he's playing at. Does he really think a letter is enough to pay for all the years of damage he caused me and the people I love?"

"Misaki-chan please listen to me." Sanshita pleaded. Misaki was just about to walk away when she turned around and said "Fine, take me to him. But my _boyfriend_ is coming with me." I inwardly smirked as she put emphasis on the word. A few girls passing around turned away disappointed at her revelation. Sanshita smiled in relief "Thank you Misa-chan this means a lot to him." "I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for mom and Suzuna" she replied sharply.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart__  
><em>_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down__  
><em>

Sanshita opened the door for us and we stepped in to the car. He went to sit in the front to give us privacy. I looked at her tense form and her hand clenched in a fist. I reached out to touch her and she jerked away. "Misa…" "I'm sorry I just…I…" she couldn't speak anymore as she once more began to shake with horrible memories. I pulled her closer to me and put my arms around her. "It's ok Misa I'm always here for you. You don't need to be scared I'll be there to catch you if you fall. Hell I'll fall with you!" She turned to me and gave me the most heartbreaking smile ever. It was radiant and showed all her love for me and all the pain that she was going through.

She held my hand as we drove off to see her father and to finally face the memories that she had left behind.

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be__  
><em>_Forever with you__  
><em>_Forever in me__  
><em>_Ever the same__  
><em>_Call on me__  
><em>_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me__  
><em>_Forever it's you__  
><em>_Forever in me__  
><em>_Ever the same__  
><em>

We arrived at the Ayuzaki Mansion a few minutes later. Misaki's face was becoming paler the closer we got. When the car came gently to a stop she lurched forward. If it wasn't for my grip on her she would have gone flying forward. I held her tightly to my side as we came out of the car and walked to the large doors of the mansion. The large doors swung open and the front foyer was huge. It had a huge skylight ceiling and large paintings on the walls and vases and flowers around the edge of it.

Sanshita led us to the living room where we saw two people waiting. Misaki's grip released on my hand and she ran forward to them. "Mom, Suzuna!" she called out. The two turned around and were just in time to catch Misaki running into them. "Misaki! Misaki darling is it really you?" her mother asked with tears running down her face. "Yes mom I'm right here" All three of them had tears running down their faces. Misaki's mother held her at arms length and examined her. "You've turned into a beautiful young lady now and it seems you have also gotten yourself an handsome young man." Misaki's face turned red as she turned to face me. She walked over to me and held out her hand. I took it and she led me forward. "Mom Suzuna, this is my boyfriend Usui Takumi." I nodded with respect to both of them but Ayuzaki san just reached out and pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked by the motherly affection as I had never gotten it when I was young.

"Thank you for taking care of our Misaki" she said as she let go of me. I smiled as I squeezed Misaki's hand "It was my pleasure." I replied with affection. Throughout this exchange Suzuna hadn't said anything. But now she spoke "So nee-chan finally found herself a boyfriend and a good looking one too. How did you bewitch him nee-chan?" she said with a hint of teasing in her voice though her face remained stoic. Misaki blushed "Suzu seriously!" Suzuna responded with a mischievous grin. Sanshita came to stand behind her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Aren't you glad your back Misaki-chan?" She smiled at him "Just a little Shintani."

_You may need me there__  
><em>_To carry all your weight__  
><em>_But you're no burden I assure__  
><em>_You tide me over__  
><em>_With a warmth I'll not forget__  
><em>_But I can only give you love__  
><em>

And then her face turned serious "Where is he?" "In the office" replied Ayuzaki san. "He wants to speak to you privately." "Well too bad for him cause Takumi is coming with me." I marvelled at how much she had begun to trust and need me. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Damn what was this feeling. Oh ya I read about it in a book. I think it was…Love. Ya that's it I loved her. With every fibre of my being, I loved her.

She excused herself and led me to a grand staircase. We walked up and went straight for the largest doors. Of course that was the boss's office. She stood in front of the door preparing herself. I squeezed her hand. "Let's do this together." She gave me a loving and grateful smile. I put my right hand on the door and Misaki put her left. We pushed the door open together and saw what was inside. The room was the same as I remembered it but this time I saw things that I hadn't seen last time. The man had pictures of his family and especially of Misaki all over the walls. I guess he wasn't so heartless after all, he just didn't know how to show his affection.

This time though the man was facing us and he had a surprised smile on his face as he saw Misaki. "I didn't think you would come." "I didn't come for you" she replied. "I understand, but thank you none the less." He stood up and came towards us. "Please come in and take a seat." He directed us to the sofas on the right side of the room. This time I led Misaki there and sat down beside her. She had gone completely stiff.

"So" Ayuzaki began "I called you here because I wanted to apologize to your face about everything that I have ever done to you." "And why should I believe you" she countered. His eyes showed true remorse and I saw tears beginning to form in them. "You don't need to believe me I just needed to tell you. After you left your mother and Suzuna were devastated and Minako moved herself and Suzuna to her parent's house. She wouldn't come back to me until I promised to give everything to look for you. The reason that I disobeyed the Walkers was so that I could get to see your face again." He turned his face away for a moment trying to compose himself.

"Ever since you left I have spent every waking moment looking for you and trying to find a way to contact you. I have felt immensely guilty about everything that I have done to you and to my dear wife and youngest daughter. Guilt has destroyed me inside out. I am no longer the man I used to be Misaki and I hope that one day I can prove it to you." Tears began to flow down Misaki's face as she stared at her father.

Her father the man who she used to admire and then began to fear and hate. He walked over to her and put his arms around her and she didn't fight it. "I missed you Misa. More then you could ever imagine." On closer inspection I noticed that he had wrinkles all over his face. So he wasn't lying after all I thought to myself as he began to cry as well. Suzuna and Minako san entered the room and joined together for a huge family hug. I felt awkward so I tried to pull my hand out of Misaki's but instead Minako san pulled me in to the hug.

Misaki was home at last and her family was accepting me as her boyfriend (son in law).

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be__  
><em>_Forever with you__  
><em>_Forever in me__  
><em>_Ever the same__  
><em>_Call on me__  
><em>_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me__  
><em>_Forever it's you__  
><em>_Forever in me__  
><em>_Ever the same__  
><em>

A few days after the reunion, I was walking down Champs Elysees with a light spring in my step. I held flowers in my hand and a box in my pocket. Misaki and I were both 21 and I had finally plucked up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. Minako san and Ayuzaki san had already given me their blessings. And Suzuna gave her permission. I reached the front door and rang the bell. A few seconds later the door was opened by none other than Misaki.

Her eyes lit up as she saw me. She ran and put her arms my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smirked as I put my arms around her. "I should stop coming for a few days at a time huh. You give me such a lovely reaction." She smacked me on the head. "Baka where were you?" "No-where" I said while faking innocence "Just preparing for our date tonight". She blushed as she let go of me. I held out the flowers I brought for her. Her eyes widened. "They're so beautiful. Thank you Takumi." She said while blushing slightly. I just smiled softly in return.

She handed the flowers to a maid near the door. "Could you please put this in my room?" she asked politely. The maid nodded her head and took the flowers from her. "Thank you" Misaki called after her as she turned around. I held out my arm for her. "Shall we?" She smiled "Let's." We both walked hand in hand to the limo.

Man was she beautiful.

_Forever with you__  
><em>_Forever in me__  
><em>_Ever the same(Ever the same)_

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and we both headed inside. The waitress was a young woman with pretty eyes and too much makeup on her face. Her eyes were glued on me as we came inside. "May I help you?" she asked in a seductive tone. I saw a light frown in Misaki's eyes. I smiled at her as I saw her jealousy flaring slightly. "Yes please. We have a private booth booked." I held out a slip of paper. She took it and quickly read it. Her eyes widened slightly and then she regained composure. "Yes, yes of course. Just follow me please." She led us to the upper section of the restaurant. We passed through a curtain and as I led Misaki I heard her gasp.

The room was beautifully decorated. It had a small table for two in the centre with silver cutlery and an elegant candle in the centre. The large window showed out to the Eifel Tower and the sky alight with the colours of the sunset. The waitress left us there saying "When you are ready to order please ring this" she held out a small bell. I took it from her and then led Misaki to the window. "So misa chan what do you think?" I asked.

She smiled "It's beautiful Takumi. But what's it for?" We were standing in front of the window by now and I turned her to face me. I bent down on one knee and held out a little velvet box. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth was opening to say something. I interrupted her before she could. "Will you marry me Ayuzawa Misaki?" Her eyes were filled with tears of joy and she answered "Yes Usui Takumi. I will". I grinned as I put the ring on her finger and stood up. I leaned forward and caught her lips for a kiss. Just as our lips touched fireworks began to go off outside the window. They read CONGRATULATIONS MISAKI AND TAKUMI.

What a perfect beginning to our engagement.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and see you with the next letter<p>

Peace out

PWNAGENINJA


	6. Fireflies

**Hey guys. Aren't you surprised to see this. Believe me I'm even more surprised and honestly really happy that I could finally update this. Now I think its time that you all deserve a little explination. **

**The reason that this story wasn't updated... first of all the song I first used and was trying to work with is called Falling for you. It was sugested by a user and I really wanted to use it. And though it fit Usui and Misaki perfectly, I just could not come up with something I liked. So the weeks turned into months and now almost a whole year since I updated this story. And just two days ago I had this song stuck in my head. and it struck me. Why I don't I use this for my fic?**

**My brain began to spout out ideas and I started writing this last night and I was hoping to release it yesterday as well but I got busy. So thankfully I worked on it this morning and got it out as a belated birthday gift to myself. (i have turned () my age is also in the name of a famous movie. anyone care to take a guess.) **

**Alright now when will i update this fic again? honestly only when I get a new brain flash like for this one. My main concern is Jade Dreams at the moement and I'm just a little stuck. I will have the next chapter out this week but I'm stuck in her dressing room and I'm not fully sure what I want to do with this chapter. Sorry to make you all wait so long but I hope you enjoy it despite the wait. **

**And this chapter is dedicated to anyone who actually reads it despite my lack of ability to update. And the song "Falling for you" was sent to me by Oricana. So I'd like to thank him/her despite the fact that I didn't use the song. **

**Thank you all**

**PWNAGENINJA**

* * *

><p>Misaki was positively fuming. The idiot Usui had blinded her and was leading her around everywhere. Every time they reached somewhere he would take off the blindfold and then before they left he would blind fold her again.<p>

"Why am I doing this? Moreover, why are _you_ doing this?" she asked the insufferable idiot who was leading her around.

He squeezed her hand lightly and answered "Cause its fun Misa-chan. We only get one honeymoon you know!" She could imagine the chibi grin on his face as he joyfully skipped along with her in tow.

"Damn it Usui! How much longer for today?" she all but yelled into his ear.

She could imagine him pouting as he said "Ouch Misa-chan… that hurt! And I don't know who you're talking about as there are two Usui's standing here." He brought his face right up to hers and leaned his forehead against hers. "Right Usui Misaki-chan!"

He chuckled as Misaki's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Baka-Usu…"

"No no no no, it's TA-KU-MI!" She blushed further as he spelled his name out for her. "Come on Misa… no… Misaki" They both froze as her name rolled effortlessly out of his mouth. He watched as her face at first cleared of the red tinge due to shock, now turned a light tinge of red as she opened her mouth.

"Baka…Ta…" She gulped "Baka Takumi…" Takumi smiled happily. He leaned forward again and pecked her on the lips.

"Good job Misa-chan!" She could imagine a beautiful smile on his face. The bus stopped and Usui no…Takumi pulled her off. She still couldn't see but she knew that he led her to some sort of cashier and spoke to the man in English.

She could make out the words "Rental…boat…two people…" Her English was usually quite decent, but Takumi had a British accent so it was a little harder to understand. She felt his hand tighten as the person asked him a question.

The only word she understood was "…wife…" He led her forward and into the unknown. After a few minutes of walking they had arrived.

"We're here Misa-chan." She felt the warmth of his hand leave hers as he let go and walked around her. She felt hands loosen her blindfold. Takumi pulled the blindfold off his wife's face and he stuffed it into the pockets of his jeans. He once again took hold of her hand as they moved forward towards the boat. They were surrounded by trees and in front of them was a small boat which was sheltered in a little cove. Takumi pushed aside the hanging leaves of the weeping willow and led Misaki to the boat.

He helped her step inside and then joined her himself.

"What are you doing Takumi?" she asked as he began to row them forward. They had a little lantern in the boat which led the way through the dark waters. The moon was full so everything was bathed in a brilliant white light. The trees seemed to be glowing with magic and the dark water sparkled brightly.

"You'll see Misa-chan." He rowed the boat into a small lake and stilled it in the center. He pulled out his iPhone and fiddled with it.

Misaki rolled her eyes and began to look around her. The place was beautiful. Even though she had no idea where she was, the scenery around her was peaceful and had a somewhat…magical feel to it. She saw a bright light at the edge of her vision and turned to look at it. There was nothing there. She could almost swear…she whipped her head in the other direction and caught a bright flicker, after which it too disappeared.

Little by little more and more bright lights flickered on and off. They began to move closer and swirl around their boat.

"What are they?" she asked in an awed voice. She saw Takumi smile mysteriously and music began to spout from the iPhone.

_**You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Light up the world as I fell asleep  
>Cause they fill the open air<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude<br>But I would just stand and stare  
><strong>_

Takumi leaned forward and took her hands in his as his sharp eyes scanned her face. He saw the amazement and wonder on her face. She looked beautiful. I mean she always looked beautiful to him but even more so right now. She was bathed in a silver light and her raven head reflected the light. It seemed to be glowing as did her beautiful amber eyes.

"They're fireflies Misa-chan" Takumi whispered to her.

"I know that you idiot. That's the first thing the song said!" He chuckled at her blunt response. He would never get tired of this banter of theirs. She unconsciously squeezed his hand's tighter as a firefly flew close up to her face. Her mouth opened in astonishment as it twinkled before her eyes.

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems  
><strong>_

Misaki was amazed. She had never seen fireflies in real life before, and now she was seeing thousands of them floating in front of her face. She was truly grateful that Takumi had brought her here. Speaking of Takumi, she turned to look at him and saw his eyes trained on her. She felt herself blush and she was glad for the darkness. Hopefully it would cover her blush.

"What are you staring at baka Takumi?" He smiled softly instead of usual smirk.

"You of course." He said in a soft voice. Her face which was fighting the blush turned red full force. His jade eyes sparkled in the night and they seemed like points of light themselves. They were looking at her with happiness, peace, content and most of all…love.

The way he sat in the light made him look like a beautiful angel descending from above. The light of the fireflies behind him and the glowing silver light of the moon falling down on him; he looked absolutely heavenly. His blonde hair looked silver in the darkness and she had the sudden urge to run her fingers through them and fell their silky softness.

_**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance  
>A foxtrot above my head<br>A sock hop beneath my bed  
>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)<br>**_

Takumi watched as Misaki's face went red. She thought that he wouldn't notice but there was more than enough light to see her cute face. He chuckled to himself as she turned her face stubbornly away from him and turned to look at the fireflies. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she took in the surroundings.

It was always like that. Misaki would see the world around her and take it all in. He on the other hand would always ignore it. She was the only one that he had paid attention to. She was the only one that stood out in his world of blurs, with a certain sharp clarity. Even before he saw her in the alleyway she had still stood out in his eyes. And now, she was opening up his world and making it broader. She had forced him to be friends with Kuuga and eventually Igarashi. She felt that it was necessary to keep in touch with old classmates. He was still in contact with Hinata, Kanou, Yukimura and even the three idiots.

"Hey…what's a foxtrot?" Misaki asked disturbing his train of thoughts. She had turned to look at him again with a curious look in her eyes.

"It's a type of ballroom dance that used to be popular in the 1920's to 30's in North America. I'll show you how to do it later. It's quite fun." She made a weird expression when I told her I'd teach her how to do it.

"Later…" was her only response.

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)  
>Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here)<br>Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here)  
>Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here)<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
><strong>_

Misaki was annoyed. The idiot Takumi wouldn't stop staring. She tried to ignore him but she felt herself drawn more and more into his eyes. Even the fascinating fireflies couldn't keep her eyes away from his.

"Stop staring at me idiot!" He just smirked and pulled her closer to him. He moved himself forward on the boat. His knees were just touching hers she could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I dun wanna." He said with a chibi grin on his handsome face. She glared at him.

"Why on earth would you want to look at me when you can see the fireflies flying around us?" His gaze softened.

"That's the wrong question Misa-chan."

"Then what's the right question?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"The question should have been, why on earth would I want to look at the fireflies when I have a stunning Misa-chan sitting in front of me?" he said this in a playful tone, but she could see the seriousness of his words in his eyes. His sparkling jade eyes…

_**To ten million fireflies  
>I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)  
>But I'll know where several are<br>If my dreams get real bizarre  
>Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar<br>**_

Takumi watched as Misaki's eyes widened at what he said. She understood that he wasn't joking. They'd been through so much together and yet, even after all this time he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was his demon princess and he was her perverted alien (as she loved to call him). That's just the way it was. And his princess was so much more special than the others. For one she was probably the most beautiful (to him anyways). She had a surreal air of beauty surrounding her and all guys (whether they wanted to or not) couldn't deny it.

Another thing that was so special about her was the fact that she was that, a **demon** princess. She had demon like abilities, she was good at everything and had a wicked temper. It had given him countless hours of entertainment and just as many bruises to match.

And the last thing…she was his.

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems**_

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

The music faded into the silence of the night. Even the bugs had become silent to watch the moment of the couple sitting in their own little bubble.

Takumi reached forward slightly lessening the gap between them. Misaki leaned forward unconsciously as well and they both stared at each other in awe.

"Thank you for bringing me here Takumi" she whispered. He smiled slightly and his eyes glowed brighter.

"Anything for you my demon princess."

"What?" Takumi just chuckled slightly and rubbed his thumb across the back of her palm. He always did love the fact that she was so much smaller than him.

"Nothing Misa-chan. Nothing at all" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I love you Misaki." He said suddenly causing her eyes to jerk open as she inhaled sharply.

"I'm really glad that I met you. You've changed me so much and made me the happiest man alive." She had tears in her eyes and he frowned upon seeing them. He would have hugged her but he saw her face break into the most beautiful and loving smile. He could see the emotions clearly in her eyes.

"Me too…" she whispered after a little while. "I'm really glad I met you too Takumi… you're the annoying baka perverted outer space alien that wouldn't leave me alone. You annoyed me to death but at the same time opened my eyes to the world around me. You saved me from my hatred and my blindness. And for that I can never thank you enough." She stopped for a moment and she seemed to hesitate.

"I…I love you too Takumi…more than you could ever imagine…" a few tears spilled out onto her face and leaned forward and kissed them away. He pulled back for a moment and scanned her expression before leaning in again and kissing her on the lips.

The two love birds sat there in the boat, bathed in a heavenly spot light as nothing existed to them in that moment except for the other. They were in love, it was as clear as daylight (moonlight in this case) and now…no one would be able to get in between them ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings world. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The song is Fireflies by Owl City. I definetly do now own it as I have said in the disclaimer on my page. Just letting you know. <strong>

**If you'd like you can send me a song for the letter g... I hope I can actually update this again, but it really depends on whether the song appeals to me or not. But please to send my ideas cause I can't think of a song with the letter g :p. **

**Thanks all **

**Peace out**

**PWNAGENINJA**


	7. Girlfriend

_**HEY ALL! THe Ninja is here with another update to the story At the Beginning. I have used a song...(no kidding) which you shall find out at the end. I'd like to dedicate this chappy to whointheworldwouldbelievetha t and sialia for the song that I have used. **_

_**This chapter is not a whole lot of story its honestly almost like a short drabble. The only reason it seems long is cause of the song. (maybe it's just a drabble compared to what I usually write) But this idea hit me when I watched the video (and read the lyrics) of this song. So I found it ...amusing :p **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Ayuzawa Misaki was sitting on her desk waiting for the day to start. She groaned internally as she heard the hushed whispers of her classmates. Yesterday was Valentine 's Day and Usui didn't accept chocolates from anyone.<p>

Since Usui didn't accept anyone's chocolate the whole school had come to realize that Usui had a girlfriend. Not adding the fact that every time someone brought a chocolate for him to accept he said something along the lines of "I only accept chocolates from my girlfriend."

A few moments later her peace was once again interrupted by a short girl standing by her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Ayuzawa-san I cannot believe you." The girl said with tears in her eyes. Misaki jerked up and looked her straight in the face.

"I'm sorry… what can I have done that has made you this upset with me?"

"I thought you were the type to fight for things important to you! How on earth could you have let Usui-kun get taken by another girl?!"

"What?" Misaki asked feeling completely out of the loop. "I'm sorry I don't understand how this in any way hurts you?"

Another girl stepped out. "Misaki-san, you are the only girl that we have allowed to be with Usui-kun. We don't feel any other girl suits him or can in any way compete with him."

"Uhm…but Usui should be given the freedom to choose his own girlfriend right?" Misaki asked hesitantly.

The two girls sighed in annoyance. They turned to look at each other then the first one called out.

"It's time everyone." Suddenly the classroom door slammed shut and all the windows closed. The room was in darkness.

"Alright, one person get her hair, the rest her outfit and my group will get the makeup! Let's hurry girls we only have half an hour!"

Misaki stared as she was dragged (not very gently) by many different hands. She had no control of the situation and since they were all girls…there was absolutely nothing she could do!

(HALF AN HOUR LATER)

"USUI-KUN! HEY USUI-KUN!" Usui turned lazily to the see a panting Yukimura running towards him.

"What?" he asked in a lazy drawl.

Yukimura stopped to get his breath before he answered. "Prez…they got…prez…calling you…challenge…" Usui perked up at hearing about his favorite president.

"What did they do to her?"

"Classroom…" Yukimura panted out after which he promptly fainted.

Usui ran with all he had. He hoped she would be alright. He ran up flights of stairs to her classroom and when he slammed the door open he saw a stage set up and a special chair labeled Usui Takumi-kun.

"What the…"

"Usui kun!" girls squealed as they saw him.

"We didn't realize you'd be here that fast! Please take a seat. The show is about to begin." Usui stared in confusion. What on earth was going on. Then music began to play and he heard a familiar voice beginning to sing.

**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I don't like your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way****  
><strong>**I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way****  
><strong>**No, it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I want to be your girlfriend**

He stared dumbfounded as the one and only Ayuzawa Misaki stepped out in the girliest clothes she had ever worn. She was in a short black mini skirt with a tight red tank top and dark blue denim jacket over top. Her hair was in a high pony tail with some hair framing the sides of her face. There was a huge pink flower ornament in her hair as well.

Her makeup included dark cherry red lipstick, a slight blush to her cheeks (not that she needed that) and smoky eye shadow making her amber eyes look bigger than usual. In all she looked breath taking and Usui couldn't stop staring.

**You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious****  
><strong>**I think about you all the time you're so addictive****  
><strong>**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright****  
><strong>**(Alright, alright, alright)**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious****  
><strong>**And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess****  
><strong>**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right****  
><strong>**(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)**

Misaki was scared to death when she saw that Usui was sitting in the chair right in front of her. She had wanted to run back and hide forever but behind her were the girls of Seika with sharpened knives in their hands.

Misaki just gulped and kept singing, choosing eternal embarrassment and teasing over death.

**She's like so whatever****  
><strong>**You could do so much better****  
><strong>**I think we should get together now****  
><strong>**And that's what everyone's talking about**

CHORUS  
><strong>Hey, hey, you, you<strong>**  
><strong>**I don't like your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way****  
><strong>**I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way****  
><strong>**No, it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me****  
><strong>**And even when you look away I know you think of me****  
><strong>**I know you talk about me all the time again and again****  
><strong>**(Again and again and again and again)****  
><strong>  
><strong>So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear<strong>**  
><strong>**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear****  
><strong>**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again****  
><strong>**(And again and again and again)****  
><strong>  
><strong>Because<strong>

**She's like so whatever****  
><strong>**And you could do so much better****  
><strong>**I think we should get together now****  
><strong>**And that's what everyone's talking about**

CHORUS  
><strong>Hey, hey, you, you<strong>**  
><strong>**I don't like your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way****  
><strong>**I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way****  
><strong>**No, it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you****  
><strong>**I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
><strong>**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better****  
><strong>**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in****  
><strong>**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

Usui snorted. Of course the girls would do this. He was almost grateful to them. Seeing Ayuzawa in that outfit was definitely worth the fear for her safety.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
><strong>**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better****  
><strong>**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in****  
><strong>**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

CHORUS  
><strong>Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)<strong>**  
><strong>**I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)****  
><strong>**No way, no way (No way)****  
><strong>**I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)****  
><strong>**I could be your girlfriend**

**(No way, no way)**

**Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)****  
><strong>**I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way (No way)****  
><strong>**No, it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)****  
><strong>**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey!**

Usui stood up with everyone to clap at the end of the song. But instead of staying where he was he walked right up to the stage and kissed Ayuzawa in front of everyone.

"KYAAA It worked!"

"Oh he's so romantic!"

"I'm so proud of us girls! It's all thanks to us!"

At this statement both Misaki and Usui pulled apart. The former with a glowing face and the latter with a smug smirk on his face.

"Actually I asked her out about 2 months ago." Usui said nonchalantly.

The girls stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"So…your mystery girlfriend was… Ayuzawa-san?!"

"Yup!" Usui said happily as he put his arm around Misaki's waist. "And thanks to you guys, I'm just going to take my girlfriend and enjoy some time with her openly."

He dragged his red-faced girlfriend to the door and turned around and said "Thanks for the entertainment though! I will many years of entertainment from this moment." The couple then left the room leaving everyone else stunned in silence.

Yukimura came running into the room just then. "What…what did I miss…?" he asked panting.

All the girls just looked at each other and squealed in happiness. Finally their Prince/Princess (Misaki) had her own knight in shining armour!

Oh what an amazing day it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So to anyone who recognized this the song is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I will admit this is not my favorite out of what I wrote and I do apologize for the quality of this one. I think I just didn't have any other song or inspiration so I decided to get the letter g out of the way and hopefully write better for the next one. <strong>_

_**Please send in your letter h songs (as I am woefully inadequate in the music department... my friends believe i live under a rock...)**_

_**Peace out **_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


	8. Heartless

**Hey everyone. I honestly didn't think I would update this story for a while, but today I was browsing for some lyrics to another song and I came across this. A random story came to mind and so I took the lyrics and I began to write. This story was not at all thought out. It's just put together on a whim and though I did some research (while writing) to make sure I wouldn't say something wrong, it is really just based on emotions that I felt while thinking of the topic. **_  
><em>

**I hope you all enjoy this. I will say the name of the song below. **

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up this morning the trees didn't work<em>_  
><em>_bird song had turned to gunfire and the stars were in the dirt__  
><em>_The snow feels like a heatwave,__  
><em>_The sunshine feels like rain.__  
><em>_If a feather touches my skin, it causes me pain__  
><em>

Takumi forced himself to move. The sun was shining through the boards of wood and his comrades stirred beside him. It was another day in the trenches and it was his turn to "man the fort". He was tired, so very tired. He could feel the wariness deep in his bones, so far down that it made him feel old, though he was barely 24 years-old. Strangely enough all was quiet for the moment on the Western Front, but soon enough the roaring of the guns would begin again, ripping open the silence like a mad chainsaw.

He was lucky, unlike some of the others. He was young enough and strong enough and lucky enough that he hadn't yet contracted Trench Foot, or Trench Fever or even Trench Mouth. At the moment all he was, was tired and exhausted. All the way down to his bones.

_Come back, come back__  
><em>_And make the world work again.__  
><em>_Come back and put an end to all this mess,__  
><em>_Come back and prove the world's not heartless.__  
><em>_Come back and prove the world's not heartless.__  
><em>

Misaki was waiting anxiously; she hadn't received a letter yet. Though she wasn't out on the frontlines she was still close enough to receive a letter in a decent amount of time. She washed her hands for the 100th time trying to get the blood off even though there was none. In times like these, with the horrible conditions and the pathetic resources, there was only so much that she could do. Every day the soldiers were brought in by the bucket load, each with their own horror to share. Some with shrapnel in every other part of their beaten up bodies. Others with bullet wounds and broken bones. Many were shell shocked.

These were just a few examples and stories from the Western Front that she had gathered in her little time at the field hospital. Each story seemed more devastating than the first. And despite everything she did or tried to do, not every one of them could be saved. Some died peacefully in their sleep. Some of the unlucky ones died painfully while thrashing against their harnesses.

Misaki could only comprehend the horrors that were in front of her. Who knew what happened to the bodies at the Western Front. Those who were left so brutally destroyed to the point that their family and friend did not even know who they were. Oh if only the letter would come quickly, either to show he was safe or to know of his demise. It was so much better than all this anxious waiting. She missed him so terribly much.

_The air is thick as tar and my skin is bruised and stung__  
><em>_I try to talk but no one understands my tongue__  
><em>_With every passing second,__  
><em>_I age a million years__  
><em>_When I fall and graze my knees__  
><em>_The universe cheers_

Takumi grunted as he ducked his head once again to avoid the explosion that had landed above. The battlefield was an array of minefields, barbed wire and dead bodies. A beautiful collage of blood, sweat and grime. The air was disgustingly thick of dirt and tar. Sometimes even the random gasses that either side was trying out. Thankfully there was something called gas masks now. Otherwise before, he would have died on his own spittle and choked on his tongue.

There was a gasp of pain a few metres right of him, and he knew his comrade had been shot. Just then a bomb exploded above him shooting out mounds of dirt and rock to come tumbling on his head. Takumi lowered himself to his knees and began crawl. He covered his mouth from the dust and smog with a small scarf that held faint traces of perfume. It reminded him of her. It reminded him of their wedding night together, with her in her simple white gown and the veil partially covering her face, of her soft cheeks painted bright red in embarrassment and even some anger to cover it up. He could still remember her taste and sometimes, if the wind blew just right, he could swear that he heard her tinkling laughter right next to his ear.

He shook his head, to think of other things while fighting for his life would be a mistake. If he lost his life now, thinking about her, what would happen to her? How would she be comforted to know that he lost his life thinking of her? No she would probably hunt him down in the afterlife to kill him again for being such an idiot. Enough of that, now was all that mattered, or else he would lose his future. Hopefully she had gotten his letter though, at least a small comfort in this godforsaken trench.

_Come back, come back,__  
><em>_And make the world work again.__  
><em>_Come back and put an end to all this mess,__  
><em>_Come back and prove the world's not heartless.__  
><em>_Come back and prove the world's not heartless.__  
><em>

Misaki sat alone, taking a small break from the duties of the hospital. In her hands were a few pieces of parchment. They were scrunched up and abused in all forms. Burned, drowned maybe even trampled. But now, they were safe. Her thin fingers clenched the edges of the papers tightly as her words read and re-read his beautiful penmanship. It was the least she could do to not throw herself on the ground and weep tears of relief.

She placed her small and pale hand on her slightly bulging stomach. Hopefully he would be home soon. Hopefully he would be back to share their joy. Hopefully he would be back, safe and sound. Oh Lord, this was all that she asked.

_When I call your name out__  
><em>_it turns to shrapnel in my mouth__  
><em>_And the last time I looked up the north star was south._

Takumi charged, it was now or never. He charged forward with his mask in place and his rifle hanging over his arm. He could feel the squelch of the mud and the blood and the mutilated bodies beneath his feet. Who knew what time it was, who knew the day, who knew the month. Heck, he barely even remembered the year. In the Front, minutes seemed like hours and hours stretched on for days. To him, it had felt like an eternity that he had been away from his loved one.

But none of that now. He had received a letter. A letter full of hope and the possibility of a future. He was no longer fighting just for the homeland. Now it was a war to protect the most precious lives. It was no longer a war of others, in which he was forced to partake. Now it was to protect his family, his wife, his unborn but absolutely beautiful child. Especially since both mother and father were quiet the pair.

He ran with all his might, though the enemy had loved ones too, the selfishness of war forced him to fight only for those whom were closest to him. All that mattered now was the final charge.

_Come back, come back,__  
><em>_And make the world work again.__  
><em>_Come back and put an end to all this mess,__  
><em>_Come back and prove the world's not heartless.__  
><em>_Come back and prove the world's not heartless._

He awoke many days later. During the time he was out she passed in and out of his dreams. Flitting through his dreams was her beautiful face, he soft amber eyes and raven black hair. He could almost feel her soft hands on him, caressing his cheeks, ruffling his hair and her warm and chapped lips upon his forehead and lips. Oh but if only it were real.

_Heartless... Heartless...Heartless... Heartless..._

A beautiful baby girl was born, her hair a dirty blonde, and her huge amber eyes. They named her Ai Usui. Her name symbolized love, the only thing that brought them back home. The war was over. The trauma was healing. The world was for a time at peace. And Misaki was once more expecting. It was a time of joy, a time of rejoice. Whatever time they had together it was meant to be made use of.

Laughs at the dinner table, cuddles at night and even the hard work during the day. It was all worth the struggle. Every time he kissed his daughter goodnight, and every time he placed his arms around his wife and her 6 month bulging stomach, he could never regret anything. For all that was, led to this. And this was his world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well... that's uhm been a while. I haven't written with this much emotion in a while. I know the story isn't written with explicit detail, but it was meant to be vague. For the readers to know what was going on but at the same time not to know. <strong>_

_**I felt that a lot was not needed to be said, that the emotions and the lyrics were enough for me to jump from part to part, even though I didn't explain it completely. **_

_**I know I usually don't specifically ask for reviews, but this time could you let me know how this was? And if you have any questions please ask so that you don't get confused as to what happens between the pauses.**_

_**Oh right, the song is by Jim Strugess. **_

_**(btw this is not based off anything specific, it is a World War 1 story that was meant to be somewhat generic and incorporate maybe one type of person who had to fight in the war. It's only because this was an idea that popped into my mind, not based off experience or anything) **_

_**SO ya Peace out!**_

_**PWNAGENINJA**_


End file.
